Back Again
by CherryTomato26
Summary: The trio and Ginny are back for another year at Hogwarts. Will this year be as interesting as the last? Rated T just in case. I know it sounds cliche, but it's pretty good. Mostly fluff so don't read it if you're not into that. Just a warning!
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron quickly made their way through to Platform 93/4. They were late, as usual, for the Hogwarts Express. They were entering their sixth year and still, neither could keep track of the time. Though they didn't act it, they were both excited about returning to school for the new term.

It was their usual routine of finding an empty compartment on the always crowded train. They were so relieved, in fact, to have found one, that they immediately let go of the sliding door and dropped their bags. They turned around just in time to see the door slam, unexpectedly, in front of Ginny's nose.

"Sorry, Gin," Ron apologized after Ginny had opened the door, struggling with her luggage.

"I'll take that." Harry took her trunk from her right hand.

"Thanks." Ginny replied, pushing her long auburn hair out of her face, hitting Harry slightly in the process.

They put all their trunks and bags in separate corners and compartments and sat down to wait for Hermione. Ron looked slightly tense, Harry noticed. Ginny must have as well for each time Ron put his hand through his hair to fix it, she would roll her eyes as if his actions were utterly pathetic.

Hermione finally arrived outside the compartment door, waving through the glass. Ginny opened the door and the two hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in centuries, never mind a few weeks back for Harry's birthday.

With some difficulty, Hermione picked up her luggage and moved it to one corner of the compartment. Harry could see the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Ron lit up at the sight of her.

She motioned to Harry, her arms outstretched.

"Harry," she started, "I missed you so much!" She moved to Ron. Ginny took a glance at Harry. They were obviously thinking the same thing. Everyone in the whole of Hogwarts was thinking the same thing, but Ron and Hermione were too blind to see their attraction to one another.

As soon as Hermione and Ron started to hug, Harry saw the relief on Ron's face. He closed his eyes and the muscles in his arms relaxed. Ron and Hermione were awoken from their rendezvous by Ginny's loud, and fake, coughing. Harry at first glared, then couldn't help but smirk at her.

Hermione broke away form Ron and the feeling in the room slowly relieved itself of awkwardness.

"It's so good to see you, Ron." Hermione said casually. There was something different about her, Harry noticed. The ball of frizzy hair that sat on top her head seemed somewhat less frizzy and Harry thought he saw a bit of makeup caked on her face.

"Ah," she sat down, "So how have you all been?"

"Well," Harry said, "Everything's been smooth up until today."

"It's just hard, you know," Ginny chimed in, "getting everyone packed, out of the Burrow, and to the train in time."

"I can imagine," Hermione replied. With that, the train began to move and everyone turned to the windows to wave goodbye.

Sitting back down, Harry and Ginny continued to steal glances at Ron, who apparently, had not said anything since his encounter with Hermione. They settled in, giving up hope that Ron would say anything more. Harry watched as Ron played Ginny in chess. They were both at equal levels of competition and Harry would have been surprised if the result of the game wasn't an infamous Weasley row.

A while later, Hermione got up from reading her book and stated that she was going to change into her robes since they were close to an hour away from the school. Ginny said she'd go with Hermione, as she didn't want to wait until the last minute. As she left, she whispered in Harry's ear: "Talk to him!" and left.

Ron was staring out the window and didn't seem to realize the girls were gone, as Ginny had finished their chess game a few minutes before.

"So, Ron," Harry started, "what's wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"It's nothing," he replied, "It's just that, erm, Harry? How do you tell if a girl really likes you?" He asked. He had never been this upfront about Hermione with him before.

"Well, I guess," he replied, "she laughs when she's around you and you make her happy." Ron looked perplexed.

"You know Ron, I think she feels the sa­- ," He was about to tell Ron that he thought Hermione liked him too, but was stopped mid sentence by Ginny and Hermione's entrance. He would have to continue his conversation with Ron later.

Ginny looked so beautiful today, Harry noticed. Her hair matched the leaves on the trees and shone in the autumn sunlight. She really had grown, not just in height, but in the chest… What was he thinking? This was Ron's little sister and he was acting like some pervert!

As if Hermione could read his mind, he looked up to her smirking at him. Still smiling, she whispered, "Harry, Professor Trelawney might be a "seer"," she said this in a completely unbelieving voice, "but I think I see something other than a tragic death in your future."

Only then did he realize how he had been staring intently at Ginny the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much happened at the feast that night. Hermione and Ginny thought the first years to be absolutely adorable while Ron and Harry were simply afraid they might step on them in the corridors. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood and made his usual announcements. He announced to everyone who the Head Boy and Head Girl were and told everyone not to go into the Dark Forest. But next, he did not sit down and tell everyone to eat. Instead, he asked everyone to please pay attention.

This was something Dumbledore had never done before so everyone's heads shot to the front of the Great Hall. In his feeble, yet powerfully spellbinding voice, Dumbledore spoke, "Though changes come, best judgment must be put into effect."

The Great Hall was silent for a moment. Then everyone shrugged, not knowing what it meant, and looked away. But as the food rose through the table to the gold plates, Harry was still wondering what those words could mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 – Common Room Chaos

In the Gryffindor common room a week later, summer seemed not as if it had just ended, but as if the long, winding road to next break had just begun. Fifth and sixth years especially had too many assignments to count on their fingers.

Potions was as dreadful as ever, as was Charms and Transfiguration. Defense Against the Dark Arts, on the other hand, had been anything but. Dumbledore's lessons seemed to intrigue everyone, as no teacher had ever given them so much free time. Dumbledore said it was only important that students pay attention during class, rather than waste time later.

Harry took a glance at Ginny, who seemed to be pulling her hair out, poring over her Charms homework.

"Ugh" she moaned,"the Protean charm. "Why did they have to bump it down to the OWL curriculum from NEWT level?"

"Here, let me help." Hermione had circulated over to Ginny after she had confiscated a Nosebleed Nougat.

"Excellent," Ron was ecstatic, "I'll use it for Charms tomorrow!"

"No you won't," Hermione retorted, pulling it from his grasp, "We're prefects Ron, honestly! Besides, Flitwick's on to them. Zacharias Smith was sent to Madam Pomfrey for continuous regurgitation and she told Flitwick about Puking Pastilles and the rest of the lot. He'll know it's on of them because your Fred and George's brother."

Ron mumbled, "It's not like they give me free stuff anyway."

Harry grinned and turned to survey the common room, only to find Ginny taking sure steps toward him. He barely had time to sit up and fix his glasses before she was directly in front of him, considerably taller as she was standing and he sitting.

Sensing the awkwardness, she sat down and began, "Well, Harry, you know, um, Hogsmeade is coming up soon, and, well…"

"No." Ron interrupted

"What!" Ginny flung her head in his direction, her long hair whipping behind her.

"You were going to ask him to come with you to Hogsmeade and I'm saying no." Ron replied briskly.

"Ron," Ginny replied casually. She closed her eyes, praying for patience, as if she was talking to a two year old, "How many times do I have to tell you? I may date whomever I choose. Not that this is necessarily a date," she blushed and looked to Harry, "yet." She added.

"Ginny!" Ron was ready for a row but Hermione was too quick. She grabbed his arm and wrenched him toward the portrait hole. It was amazing how Hermione tended to drift towards people when conflicts arose. She might make a good Professor one day.

Ginny was now standing, flushed and what looked like extremely annoyed. She turned to Harry.

"Doesn't it bug you sometimes that he's so bloody arrogant! You could have had any best friend and you chose the stubborn prat?"

"He makes up for it in different ways," Harry replied. He was finding it easier to talk now that Ron was gone.

"So," Ginny began again, "maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together in a couple of weekends?"

"Sure." Harry replied, too happy to say anything else. "Until then, need any more help with the Protean charm? Hermione is my best friend, you know."

"Don't mind if I take you up on that offer." Ginny smiled playfully.

Harry just hoped with all his might that Hermione had calmed Ron down, slapped him or something. Otherwise, he hoped Ron's beating later on wouldn't be too horrible to endure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Secrets

The next morning, things seemed to have calmed down. Hermione had obviously talked to Ron. Given the time they got back, she had probably talked him through a thorough analysis of the situation. Harry was ready to go to sleep by the time they got back. When he and Ron came up to the dormitories, they had said goodnight to each other as if nothing was wrong, but Harry thought Ron seemed a little too happy.

They all came down to breakfast together, as usual, and nothing about the night before came up until Hermione so bluntly started the conversation.

"So, Harry. Ginny seemed very happy last night before we went to sleep. Anything _new?_" She said this as if she knew exactly what was new.

Harry took a glance in Ron's direction. He looked as if he was struggling very hard not to say anything. Harry decided to be careful.

"I helped her with her Charms homework. Unfortunately, she seems to take after Ron here."

"Hey!" Ron interjected, smiling. He was quiet for a moment after their laughter had died down and then offered his hand to Harry.

"Ginny's all yours mate. But, I guess it doesn't matter what I say because she's just gonna go out with you anyway!"

"Ooh, ooh, Harry, did you say yes? Well, of course you said yes! You are going to Hogsmeade with her, right?" Hermione looked ready to explode with excitement. She looked rather like Lavender when a good piece of gossip came around. Harry thought he'd have a little fun with this. It couldn't hurt. Harry hid the grin on his face and spoke:

"No," he lied, fooling them both by the looks on their faces, "I said no. I couldn't go with her." Hermione looked devastated, while Ron simply looked ready to beat Harry to a pulp. Harry decided against pulling the joke any farther. Apparently, it could hurt. Him in particular.

He waited a second more before he burst out, "I'm only joking! Of course I said yes. I don't have bat bogeys for brains you know?" Harry laughed hysterically at them.

Hermione slapped him on the arm, "That wasn't funny, Harry. And you might want to be careful what you say. I talked to Ron here but he is still her brother and there are certain brotherly instincts that he cannot control."

Harry responded, "Talked? Are you sure that's all you two did? Are you sure you didn't snog him senseless to get him to shut up?"

"What!" Ron and Hermione turned to him, dumfounded looks on their faces. They also both looked slightly pink.

"I'm kidding! Can't a bloke joke around here? But you did get back a little late last night."

Hermione blushed crimson this time and pursed her lips, "You don't know what you're talking about, Harry." Harry however felt that he did know what he was talking about.

They returned to finishing their breakfasts but Harry couldn't help but think that what filled the air around them was not only silence, but a silence filled with unsaid secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Exploding Emotions

The next few weeks went by uneventful, unless you count Harry and Ron's cauldron blowing up in potions as a major event. That was just a more exciting version of what usually happened in Potions class. That was Harry and Ron's definition of good fun.

"And then it just exploded, and, oh, guys, it was great to see Snape jump in the air about five feet." Dean Thomas, along with all the other Gryffindor boys, loved recounting what happened and how funny it was to see Snape's reaction.

"Yeah, it was almost worth the four detentions we got just for that mere second of joy." Ron added sarcastically.

Nothing much had happened with Ginny either. Other than the occasional conversation, they didn't really see each other that often. Harry thought this was probably just what it was going to be like until their first date. He did, however, take the opportunity to talk to her alone when Ron and Hermione were patrolling corridors as part of their prefect duties one night.

"So, Gin, anything new in the life of a fifth year student?" Pretty lame wait to start a conversation, Harry thought.

"No," Ginny replied, sounding disappointed. She perked up, "but Flitwick did take notice of my excellent Protean charm the other day!"

"That's great!" Harry decided not to stall and to get to the point as quickly as possible. "Listen, Gin. Do you think anything's been going on between Ron and Hermione lately? You know, anything different about their acting around me?"

Ginny turned back to him, an irreplaceable smirk of knowing planted on her face.

Anything more than usual, you mean?" she asked.

Harry recognized that look. It was the look Hermione gave people when she knew something they didn't, which was most of the time. Being around Hermione all the time, he should definitely know what that smirk meant.

"Oh no, Ginny, what did you do? No, no, oh Gin!" He was on his feet now. "You spiked Ron's juice didn't you? You gave Hermione a lucky potion, some Felix Felices? Maybe not, but you probably gave her something of the sort and they probably hooked up in the Prefects' bathroom or something and, and…." Harry was rambling now. He was pacing about the room listing the things Ginny could have done.

Sure he wanted his friends together. They were perfect for each other, he knew that. But the thought of them…ugh! Ginny was going to have to explain this one.

"Ginevra Weasley! Explain yourself!" He had said it before he had thought about it.

Ginny was now laughing hysterically, holding her stomach, "You might as well have summoned my mum here!" She said between breathes.

"Calm down, Harry. I'm going to explain. Here goes, well, I talked to Ron the other day, and unlike all the other times I've brought up the topic of him and Hermione, as an item that is, he listened to me."

"He did what?" Harry sat down, staring straight at Ginny, somehow looking for signs of proof.

"Yup, and I think he actually used some of my advice too!" She seemed very happy with herself.

"There's more, isn't there?" He asked her, "There's always more to the situation with you girls. Always!"

Ginny continued, "Well, I helped Hermione too, in a way. I gave her something to help her with the situation, because she has never been in a situation like this one before. I can tell you that much! Believe me, she hasn't. Well, the thing I gave her made her feel more laid back and relaxed."

Harry didn't like this one bit and before he knew it, he was on his feet again, "Laid back and relaxed my arse, Ginny. What was this, some sort of illegal potion drug! You drugged Hermione!" He was holding an accusing finger straight in her direction.

"I did not!" She hissed very slowly, as to get it through his thick head. She was now on her feet too. She pushed Harry's hand down. "Would you relax! You're acting like a hippogriff with its head cut off!"

"Okay," Harry said, "just explain."

"I gave her a potion that would build up her courage to talk to Ron and let her true feelings show."

"So it was still Hermione?" Harry asked questioningly. After all, it couldn't be _that _simple with girls. "It wasn't a replacement charm or something? A polyjuice potion?"

"No." Ginny said. "It was just something I slipped into her juice at dinner before we went back to the common room, and, well, when I asked you out. The potion let Hermione see the advantages of the situation, so she grabbed Ron at an open opportunity and…the rest is up for them to tell you." Ginny finished. Harry frowned. He found it unlikely that they were going to tell him anytime soon, if they were planning on it at all.

"I don't plan to tell her about this, you know?" Ginny added firmly. Harry nodded. She softened a bit, "She was on the right track, she just needed a little push. As did Ron, and I thought you'd be able to handle that, but…" She frowned at him sarcastically, as if begging him to retort.

"What?" He asked. "I'm not good at all that mushy gushy stuff! You know that!"

Ginny laughed and Harry joined in. He put his hand in hers and they both felt a sudden electricity neither had felt before. He looked to her and she to him. There was a moment where they both just stared, soaking in each other's gaze. The tenseness that existed before seemed to have been released. The invisible barrier that separated friend from friend became unblocked and they leaned forward until their lips touched for the first time. As the embrace deepened, neither of them was scared because they both knew that this was the start of something big. This was something bigger than a schoolgirl crush.

Ginny spoke first. "No, I know you're not good with all the mushy gushy stuff, Harry. But I love you just the same."

A/N: Hello all! Fifth chapter, yeah! OK, so if you all don't review, well it's just not cool! I might not have mentioned but it's my first fic so, please be nice, but review all the same…you are the greatest! Thanx a million! – CherryTomato26


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Definition of Romance

A few more days passed and before Harry knew it, it was the Friday before he was to go into Hogsmeade with Ginny. Though they hadn't talked much more after that night, Harry felt himself not nearly as prepared as he hoped he would have been. Even more, he had not even seriously addressed the situation between his two best friends, though he could only imagine that their relationship was growing with ever prefect's meeting that passed.

"I just wish they would tell me themselves." Harry told Ginny in the entrance hall before breakfast. "They should know that I'll understand their feelings for each other."

"I know, Harry, but maybe they're just giving it a little time. I mean they haven't told me either."

Harry pondered this for a moment before answering. "You're sure this potion you gave Hermione has worn off by now?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It wore off that very same night. Now, I'll talk to you later. Maybe if I leave you three alone they'll tell you at breakfast."

But nothing happened at breakfast that morning, nor the morning after. And when they set out for Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione still had not mentioned anything to Harry about their relationship, if you could call it that.

When they reached The Three Broomsticks, they stopped, knowing they'd have to break off sooner or later.

"Okay, guys, well, Harry and I are going to head over to Madam Puddifoot's for some coffee. We'll see you later!" Ginny and Harry hurried off in the direction of the overly decorated, lovey-dovey tea shop where only serious couples spent their time.

The dread in Harry's chest got tighter and tighter with every step. He decided that he needed to say something about the situation at hand. "Do we really have to go in there, Gin? I hate that place!"

To his surprise, she replied with a simple: "Me too! Don't worry, I just didn't want them to know where we were going. Ron may be a reformed brother creep who wants to know my every business, but I still don't trust him. I think he'll still come try to spy on us after all. No, but we're going to Florean Fortescue's for some Chocolate Frog Chunk ice cream!"

Harry was relieved. As much as he liked Ginny, Madam Puddifoots brought back too many bad memories of Cho and, frankly, one really bad Valentine's Day.

They stepped into the ice cream shop, where they stayed for a while, talking and eating. They paid and afterwards went to visit the shops in the village to buy some needed school supplies.

Much to their surprise, they didn't see Ron and Hermione once. There was only so much to do in Hogsmeade and after they had visited everywhere, they decided to head back to the school, stopping at the Shrieking Shack on the way.

"Oh, Harry. It's really nice." She looked at his puzzled face, "Even if it is haunted." She added.

"I think it's nice too." He replied, not looking at the shack, but rather, at her face. They leaned closer until they both pulled away suddenly. The sound of a mischievous snort came from behind them and none other than Draco Malfoy popped out from behind the trees.

"It's sick, honestly, Little Weaslette and The Boy Who Just Won't Die. In my opinion, a pair of that sort shouldn't be allowed to be together. It just exceeds the disgustingness quota for one area." Malfoys too-happy grin sickened Harry, and not surprisingly, Ginny spoke first.

"You better bugger off, Malfoy. Besides, even I could think of better insults about you being with Parkinson." Ginny had a look of disgust and rage on her face. As if she didn't know whether to be angry with Malfoy, or just pity him.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? You little blood traitor." Ginny looked now as if she was about to vomit. She was pale, yet the fire was still burning in her bright blue eyes. She took a step towards Malfoy, but Harry put his arm out to stop her.

"Good job, Potter. You're defending your woman, if you could call that a wom-"

But Harry did not let him finish. He had grabbed Malfoy by the neck and fished his wand out of his pocket. Having Malfoy by the scruff of the neck, whimpering, gave Harry so much power. If he could just jinx him, that would be the end. But this time, he didn't need his friends telling him that Malfoy wasn't worth getting in trouble over. If Harry proved himself stronger than Malfoy, he knew the ferret wouldn't tell. He wouldn't want to put himself in danger again. Harry decided to have a little fun with Malfoy right now. He put his wand back in his pocket and let go of Malfoy's neck. He breathed easier for a second and smirked, "Knew you wouldn't have the guts, Potter."

But Harry wasn't done yet. He may have put his wand away, but he still had some muggle tactics fresh in his mind. He stood back, then picked up his fist and sent a punch straight at the sneering idiot.

He hit Malfoy square in the stomach. His face purpled and contorted and he fell to the ground.

"That one's for me," Harry stepped on Malfoy's stomach again, "that one's for Ron and Hermione, and this," he stepped on Malfoy one last time, "is for my girlfriend. Don't you dare insult her, not while I'm still here. Not ever."

Harry looked to Ginny to find that she was crying. She walked up to him and lightly kissed him.

"Harry! I never knew that beating the crap out of Malfoy could be so…romantic. Do you really want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked this with a note of quivering in her voice and Harry realized, thank God, that these were tears of happiness she was crying.

"Yes, Gin. I'd beat the crap out of this guy a thousand times just to prove that to you."

She hugged him and they both stepped over Malfoy and walked back up to the castle, hand in hand.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and please, review! It's the only way I'll get better! Also, tell me what you think of the chapter! Until next time…CherryTomato26


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Too Much Information

Harry and Ginny made their way back up to the castle, constantly looking at each other and smiling. The grin now plastered to Harry's face would not go away, no matter how many times he told himself that he looked stupid.

They mindlessly walked through the castle, making their way back to the common room. When they got to the seventh floor corridor, however, they were greeted with a surprise neither really wanted to see.

Ginny gasped and Harry "ugh"ed. They both turned away from the sight at hand.

Backed up against the wall, Ron and Hermione were involved in what looked like an intense lip-lock session.

When Ginny and Harry had made clear their presence by their reactions, Hermione and Ron broke away from each other hastily.

Ron was obviously trying to make it look as if they were doing something other than making out, for he started whistling and looking around the hallway blatantly, and shoving his hands in his pockets.

It was even funnier when he stopped whistling and turned to face them, "Ah, Harry, Ginny. What are you two doing back so early?"

Hermione snorted, "Ron, they're not stupid."

Ginny now spoke, "I think the question, Ron, is what the two of you are doing back so early?"

Ron frowned and avoided Harry's eyes. It was quiet, a stubborn silence as no one really wanted to talk. Harry decided against letting it prolong and spoke.

"She's all yours mate. But it doesn't really matter what I say cause she's just gonna go out with you anyway." He held out his hand and Ron shook it. "Just be careful with her. You do anything stupid to hurt her and I'll have to beat you up." He paused. "Sound familiar?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, I guess Hermione is like the sister you never had, right?" Harry nodded. "Are you really gonna beat me up?"

Harry laughed, "Well, see mate, in fact, I'm kind of sick of beating up people right now. I just pounded Malfoy for insulting Ginny."

The girls smiled, but Ron was persistent, "Damn, I can't believe I missed it. Couldn't you wait till I was there… you know as witness, in case you got sued or something." He finished, noticing the glare that Harry was giving him.

Hermione finally piped up. "I feel really bad, Harry. We wanted to tell you but at the same time, we were afraid you'd feel left out."

She seemed like she really did feel guilty. "Though, on second thought, you probably did feel left out anyway. You knew right?" Harry nodded. Hermione was rambling and Harry knew for a fact that when she rambled, she really was sorry for whatever she had done.

"I know better now," she said, "why didn't I just listen to Ron? He said you'd understand."

"I'll tell you why. Because you never listen to Ron, no matter what he says. It's like some unwritten rule." Ron looked only slightly offended. "Sorry, mate, but she just does it out of habit."

"I know," Ron answered, "It's great to be talking like this again, so _honestly_." He put a suspicious emphasis on the word. "Right, Ginny?" Ron asked, a tone of accusation clearly in his voice now.

"What?" Ginny turned to Harry and Hermione, "He told me that he wanted to know about everything that happened between us two." She pointed at Harry and herself.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's a git," she replied. Ron definitely looked offended this time, "and because he doesn't know any better." She finished, softening up and ruffling Ron's hair.

"Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Percy didn't teach him nothing."

Hermione smirked mischievously and replied, "No, you're right, they didn't." She leant in closer to Ron, pulling him towards her by his tie.

But Harry and Ginny saw no more. Harry had grabbed her hand and wrenched her towards the common room, yelling back, "See, now that's too much information. Before you weren't telling me anything. Can't you two find some sort of balance!"

Much to Harry's dismay, there was no response, and he was not one to ponder exactly what it was Ron and Hermione were doing that they could no longer hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, guys, this is by far my favorite chapter so be sure to tell me what you think after reading it…thanx

Chapter 8 – Girl Power

It had spread around the common room rather quickly that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley, and that her brother, Ron, was finally dating Hermione Granger. Seeing as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were the main messengers of gossip throughout the school, and they were Gryffindors, they were among the first to hear the news.

They did their job of spreading this news to other houses fairly well, yet by midday next, Harry had heard some pretty twisted versions of the original story.

Hermione was speaking during lunch that day, recounting the different stories she had heard.

"And then, some snippy Ravenclaw came up to me and said 'Congrats on dating Harry Potter…again. Shouldn't you check if he's playing you or something?' Then she went into a fit of giggles with her friends as if she knew exactly what she was talking about and I didn't. And she thought it was hysterical!"

She continued after she caught her breath, "Honestly, these people do read too much Rita Skeeter. It's a good thing I took care of her when I did, she's stayed away from stories about us since. Of course, Harry, everyone still thinks you're two timing with every girl you date since that article. And it came out two years ago!" She said this casually, as if everyone knew that Harry was cheating on his girlfriends.

"What? I'm not two timing anyone! That article said that you were two timing me!"

"Exactly my point, isn't it?" Hermione asked, "People really should actually read the article before they start going around making references to it as if they know what's going on."

Harry felt like it was just one blow after another. He hadn't known the extent to which people gossiped about him, but he figured it was just a few meaningless rumors. As for this situation, he was completely oblivious to the fact that people thought that he was cheating on his girlfriends. It actually explained a lot. No wonder he couldn't keep a girlfriend in fifth year.

Halloween came and went. There were no troll incidents but Neville had managed to transfigure his head into a jack-o-lantern. It would have been pretty clever, had he done it on purpose.

They were actually supposed to be turning their pets into pumpkins, but Trevor got away and Neville's wand was facing the wrong way, towards his face. He left his head that way all through dinner, seeing as class ended quickly and Neville didn't want to miss the feast by waiting for Professor McGonagall to reverse it. It was quite festive anyway.

Ron and Hermione turned out to make a great couple. They were also good at keeping things between the three of them as normal as possible. Harry had given Ginny some chocolate frogs for Halloween, as well as a necklace with an amber colored locket. Inside, there was a picture of the two of them, with a note that read:

_Ginny, _

_I picked this out in Hogsmeade for you on our first real date. I hope you will cherish it and remember it as a token of…us._

_Much love, _

_Harry. _

He had bought it while she was looking for a quill in Hogsmeade and had known that it was just right for his first gift to her. It matched her hair and brought out her eyes. He'd known he'd done well when the tears (of happiness) once again returned to her eyes.

Ron, who turned out to be quite the romantic, gave Hermione a box of pumpkin pasties (which he didn't tell her he'd swiped from the kitchen) shaped like hearts. He had also bought something, not as romantic, but a more appropriate gift for Hermione. It was a book called Goblins, Ghouls, and Ghosts: A Hogwarts Guide to Halloween. It was a historical journey trough the many haunted aspects of the Hogwarts castle. So Hermione. He signed the inside cover:

_No matter what happens,_

_You will always be mine, Mione. _

_Love always, _

_Ron_

Harry figured that he and Ron were now even on the dreamy factor. Ron's note had been really well written but Harry was no good with words. Plus, Harry's gift was much more romantic than a book. Hey, wasn't jewelry a girl's best friend? Or was that shoes?

Either way, Hermione and Ginny were now swapping notes, "Ooo"ing and "aww"ing and giggling with each other. Harry thought they'd done well.

He turned to Ron, "You know, I don't think we'll ever understand them completely."

"Me neither. I'm just glad we didn't get beat up or something. I heard some girls get touchy if they don't get their way."

Harry smirked but all of a sudden, something collided with Ron's head and his face almost landed in the cake in front of him on the table. Hermione had taken a swing at him, so hard that it was actually causing him pain. He was now rubbing the sore spot profusely.

"Hermione! What was that for?"

"For saying that girls would throw temper tantrums if they didn't get the gift they wanted from their boyfriend. Do you honestly think we're that shallow?"

"Well, I proved my point didn't I? You did smack me!"

"Not because of the gift though, you git! Because of the remark!"

"Geez!"

Harry was now laughing so hysterically he was surprised he could still breathe. Ron continued to rub his head and glare at Hermione. Harry laughed even harder until Ginny poked him hard in the side. Then he stopped immediately.

She spoke next, "Well he's actually kind of right, Hermione. Some girls would stoop to that sort of level during, you know, that time of the month."

A wide smile was forming on Ron's face as Ginny finished. "Oh, I see, well, Hermione, next time warn me when you're PMSing so I can remember to bring an ice pack."

Hermione glared at Ginny and turned so red even the tips of her ears were tinted.

"I am not PMSing, thank you Ronald! I'm just aggrevated! Exams are only-"

"Seven months away Hermione, relax." Harry said, "Here, have a Bertie Botts."

She sighed and took the candy from him, popping it in her mouth. Only a second later, she was coughing and sipping her pumpkin juice speedily. Ron pat her on the back as she continued to spit out the candy bits. When she had caught her breath, she glared at Harry.

"You gave me vomit!"

"I know."

Harry laughed and Ron, who had abandoned his efforts at helping Hermione, joined in. That was obviously a bad idea because they were both stopped suddenly by blows to the head.

"Ow! Not again!" Ron bellowed at Hermione.

"You wanna give me another scar, Ginny? Geez!"

Harry's head was now throbbing so hard he felt like he had a migraine. Ginny and Hermione just laughed and handed the boys two ice mice.

"That's what you get." Ginny said to Harry. She nodded at Ron as well.

When they arrived back at the common room Ron and Harry sat down to a game of chess as Hermione and Ginny talked in the corner and played with Crookshanks. Harry looked back on the night's events and realized they were in good comparison with the chess game at hand. The Queen always reigns supreme.

A/N: How was it? I just love the concept of Hermione and Ginny whipping the boys into shape…tell me what you think….ta ta, CherryTomato26


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Armadillo Bile

Armadillo bile. Harry sat and contemplated the next sentence of his seemingly unending, two and a half foot essay for Snape. As he waited for a stroke of genius to be bestowed upon him, rescuing him from this utter torture, he looked around the room to see if maybe other sixth years were having the same problem as him. As if on cue, Ron crossed out the last sentence on his parchment and, judging by Harry's inability to read his essay, he had done so more than once before. Harry tried to focus again but his efforts were pointless now as his mind kept wandering. Fifteen minutes later he had not written anything more and was thinking about anything but the strengths of armadillo bile. In fact, he found himself asking, "_Who the bloody hell cares?"_ Truth was, outside of potion making, armadillo bile was completely useless.

Harry, who had been trying hard to avoid this situation, as he was sure to be lectured on how he should just simply pay attention in class, decided to consult Hermione. He turned to the chair in which she usually sat but looked to find that she was not there, and nor was Ginny. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen either since the end of lessons that day, not even at dinner.

"Ron, where are Hermione and Ginny?"

Ron looked up from his essay with a tired look on his face. Harry understood; he felt the same way.

"Dunno mate. I haven't seen them for awhile. Reckon we should go look for them?" Ron stretched and yawned.

"Sure. I have a feeling that I'm not going to be getting many more brainwaves about armadillo bile anytime soon."

"I know, stupid essay! I think I've written the same sentence maybe five times already."

They set out into the dimly lit corridors, searching the most common places first. The library was the first place they sought, but Hermione, nor Ginny, was there. Next was the Hospital Wing. No. The Astronomy Tower. No. The Great Hall. Nothing.

Each and every classroom they passed was searched and Ron and Harry, though distraught over not being able to find Hermione and Ginny, were rewarded with a small treat about halfway through their search. Since many of the classrooms they entered had been empty, it being pretty late at night, they had stopped knocking before going into a room. Almost every time they got no answer anyway and the practice was getting quite tedious.

But of course, there was one exception. Ron and Harry, being quite bored and tired by now, forcefully opened the door, talking together about Quidditch and such. They were ready for another disappointment of not finding anyone. But they did in fact find someone in this room. It was Malfoy. With Professor McGonagall. Taking remedial Transfiguration!

Malfoy's cheeks had reddened the moment they entered but McGonagall seemed quite unfazed. She offered that perhaps next time, Harry and Ron knock.

After apologizing and politely excusing themselves, they made their way toward the door. Once outside and a good distance away from the room, they burst into hysterics. They hooted with laughter until their sides hurt and their eyes were tearing.

Finally giving up hopes that they were going to find the girls, and hoping that they were back at the Common Room by now, they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. On the way, they were careful to avoid Filch and anyone else who might present trouble. They did, however, have to pass by Myrtle's bathroom, something Harry really didn't like seeing as Myrtle always asked why he didn't come to visit. He was not looking forward to the day that he had to tell her the truth. Quite frankly, that she creeped him out.

He had expected to hear some noise; possibly Myrtle whining and acting miserably as usual. But instead of her high pitched moans he heard low, muffled sobs. This was not Myrtle.

Who would be in Myrtle's bathroom at this time? From what he knew from Hermione, no one even went there during the day, never mind in the dead of night. He summoned Ron over and they pressed their ears against the door.

"…I'm just scared, you know? He's back and I'm afraid and, I'm just so scared right now. Oh Gin, I'm so sorry I brought you here! I just didn't want anyone to really hear this conversation. I didn't want anyone to know that I really feel this way."

Ron looked frightened now, but at least this verified where Hermione and Ginny were. What was it Hermione didn't want them to know? Oh no, was it a girl thing? He pressed his ear up against the slightly cracked door again.

Ginny answered, her voice cracking slightly, "No, it's okay Hermione. I'm just…this place brings back really bad memories."

Harry heard her voice drop several octaves and he imagined her glancing nervously at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, where she had been forced to do the bidding of Lord Voldemort himself. Harry wanted more than anything to be there for her, to hold her. But if Hermione didn't want him and Ron to hear this conversation, then they better not get busted. Or else, there would be hell to pay. He listened again.

"I just…it used to be the trio, you know? And of course, Harry has you now, but I'm afraid he'll never trust us fully again. I can't have that happening. I need him as much as I need Ron. I need him to support me and Ron through this and I know he needs us too."

Ginny spoke, "I know Harry doesn't want to hurt me or you and Ron but I'm a big girl now. I was only in first year when this all happened, you know, everything that happened in this bathroom, and well, I was vulnerable."

"I know, it's hard to believe it was so long ago. I wish I could have been there for you. Stupid basilisk. He had to go and petrify me in the corridor outside!"

"It wasn't your fault, nor Harry or Ron's. I didn't have many friends then and Ron wasn't always there."

There was a silence then and Harry looked to gauge Ron's reaction. He shrugged but whispered, "I wish I would have paid more attention, maybe I could have done something to stop it if I had known what was going on."

They turned their ears back to the door. There was still silence until Ginny spoke abruptly.

"He's still my favorite brother, you know? He always has been."

"Who? Ron?"

"Yeah, it was always me and him, even before Hogwarts. It was always us two against Fred and George's pranks, us two against Mum and Dad's accusations. God, it was us two against Charlie when we blocked him at the door and begged him not to go to Romania!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Oh, that's so sweet. I wish I had brothers who cared about me. I have nobody."

"That's not true! You've got your parents, they love you! My parents love you! I love you, Harry loves you!"

At this point Harry was able to slightly change his position so he could see through the crack in the door. Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny's last comment. Ginny smiled back.

"And Hermione, I think one more person loves you more than you can ever know."

"Who?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"My brother. He loves you more than anything in the world, Hermione. Just remember that."

Hermione smiled broadly at this and reached to give Ginny a hug. Harry turned to see Ron frowning. He smacked himself in the head:

"Why, Ginny? Why? I was saving that line! That was supposed to be my line!"

Harry grinned, but didn't say anything. The point had gotten across to Hermione either way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Mistletoe and Misunderstandings

Though Harry tried extremely hard to not think about what he and Ron heard outside the bathroom, he couldn't help it. What Ginny had said about not being vulnerable anymore, was it true? The truth was that for so long he had looked at her as Ron's little sister, it never really registered that she was only a year younger than him.

Because Hermione and Ginny still did not know what the boys had heard, she acted pretty normal. But Harry could tell she was hurting. He was just waiting for Ron to say one wrong thing to make Hermione mad.

Ron and Harry had later vowed not to tell the girls they had eavesdropped unless they had to. They knew they would probably be furious if they found out. Still, Harry was happy he had heard what he did. Ginny didn't tell him everything, and in this situation, he felt that he needed to know a little more.

November was fast passing and the cold winds and icy temperatures had once again picked up. Harry found himself with more and more schoolwork as the holidays drew closer. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were returning to the Burrow for the Christmas and New Year celebrations. Hermione's parents were coming to visit as well.

Soon all classes had come to a halt, though Snape did assign a rather nasty essay over break. The first snow had fallen and the Hogwarts grounds looked magnificent. A week before Christmas, they all traveled back to the Burrow. This still gave them time to buy gifts that they had neglected to purchase in Hogsmeade.

Hermione was overjoyed to see her parents, but Harry couldn't help noticing their unusual attitudes towards Ron. It seemed as though Hermione had not yet filled them in on her relationship with him. Though she never really was openly affectionate towards him at school, other than the first encounter he and Ginny had regretfully walked in on, it seemed even less now. It seemed as though she didn't want them to know: she was hiding it.

But Ginny had been grabbing Harry's hand and kissing him on the cheek all the time in front of her parents, which was always at least a slight bit uncomfortable. Every time, Mrs. Weasley just smiled at him though, so he felt he didn't really have to worry about telling them or asking permission to date her or something. He was basically family anyway…which is kind of weird if you think about it. Anyway, maybe Hermione's parents were different though.

The friends set a date to go shopping for Christmas gifts. They flooed to Diagon Alley later in the week and met Fred and George. Looking spiffy as usual, they proceeded into the Leaky Cauldron to grab some butterbeers. Fred and George had a lot to tell them about the shop and new products. Apparently knockoff chocolate frog cards were in now.

The girls branched off to buy their own gifts. Later they met up with the boys, laden with shopping bags from Madam Malkins, Turnipill's Trinkets, and Gifts by Gladice Gillywater. When Harry asked what they had bought, Ginny giggled and told him it was a surprise.

Hermione's parents didn't come with them but preferred to stay home and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley seemed hesitant to send the kids alone at first but they assured her they'd meet up with Fred and George as soon as they flooed over. Harry doubted that this reassured her, however. They set a time that they had to be back at the Burrow.

Harry and Ron shopped around. They bought some things but not half as much as Ginny or Hermione. When Hermione said it was just a few small things, Ron snorted. He replied:

"See, Hermione, small, in our world, means less than any amount that can fill almost an entire room!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please, Ronald."

When they arrived back at the Burrow, they were greeted by the Weasleys and the Grangers, with looks of utmost disapproval on their faces.

"You're a half hour late dears," Mrs. Weasley said, not in her usual sweet tone.

"Strange, Molly," Mrs. Granger said, "You bring that up when clearly there are more pressing matters at hand."

"More pressing matters!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, shocked, "Jane, in our world we are on the brink of war. Anything could have happened to them!"

"Yes, Molly, forgive me, but right now I'm more worried about my daughter's, well, innocence! Well being if you could call it that!"

"Mum, "Hermione intervened as Mrs. Weasley paced, "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione Jean, I am talking about this boy," she pointed at Ron, "putting pressure on you to date him!"

Ron was staring, open-mouthed now. Harry knew he would never do anything like that to Hermione. Mrs. Granger had got it all wrong. He was starting to dislike her more and more.

Mrs. Granger spoke again, "Hermione, I cannot believe you didn't tell me. I could have done something. Hermione, what is wrong? This is just not like you-"

"Mum!" Hermione yelled, finally grasping exactly what her mother was accusing Ron of, "I want to date Ron! I want to! It was my decision! He's really sweet and wouldn't even have it in him to hurt me! Mum, are you listening? Mum?!"

She moved backward and grasped hands with Ron and smiled gently at him. He smiled back.

Mrs. Granger spoke now, "Molly, I think someone is coming in the door."

Mrs. Weasley looked peeved at the intervention. Clearly she wanted to settle this now. She then moved to the door to open it for whatever guest it was this time. Hermione stood firm against Ron and stared directly into her mother's eyes.

Suddenly, there was an intake of breath and it was a moment before Mrs. Weasley found her voice, "Percy?"

Everyone was staring now, open-mouthed at the visitors.

"Hello, mother. I'd like to introduce my co-worker and fiancé, Cassidy Bayleaf."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Chamomile Tea

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, mother, my fiancé. We've been engaged for two weeks now."

Mrs. Weasley was still gaping, flabbergasted. Ron had told Harry that things were still on edge in the Weasley household when it came to Percy. He had stopped sending back his mum's gifts but wasn't sending replies either. Plus, he had taken to occasionally talking to his father at the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley finally found her breath.

"Yes, well, wonderful to meet you dear! I'm Molly Weasley, Percy may have told you about me…though I'm not sure," she added under her breath. She was clearly still a little confused. She welcomed the girl inside, "Arthur? Arthur come quick, Percy's here!"

For that quick moment when Mrs. Weasley was at a loss for words she was making up for now. She shooed Percy and Cassidy inside and asked them to sit, as Mr. Weasley came in and shook hands with his son.

"Percy! Wonderful to see you! And who's this beautiful young lady?"

Mr. Weasley was not mistaken. Cassidy was extremely attractive. She seemed sweet tempered as well and smiled a lot. It must have been true that opposites attract because she was clearly the exact opposite of Percy.

"This is Cassidy, father. My fiancé."

Harry had only just realized that he was witness to a probably private conversation. Not that you could really have one of those in the Weasley household. Hermione had gone to talk to her parents. With Hermione's reasoning and persuasion skills, they would be thrilled with Ron as an appropriate boyfriend for their daughter by the time Harry saw them again.

Speaking of Ron, he was still standing right beside Harry, his arms at his sides limply, a vague, blank look on his face. He was staring off into space at his parents and Percy and Cassidy sitting at the table. It seemed the intensity of what had just occurred was too much for someone who, at least at one time, had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Ginny, on the other hand, had her arms crossed across her chest and was glaring at Percy with a look of disgust and fury. In fact, it was rather close to the look she had glared down Malfoy with only two months before back at Hogwarts.

Harry decided to end the little…whatever it was that was going on. He turned to Ron:

"Do you think we should, uh, leave?"

"Why?" Ginny asked, "So he can hurt mum some more?"

"No, Gin. Let's just leave them alone for a while to catch up."

Ginny grudgingly led Harry upstairs. Harry had to poke Ron a couple of times to awaken him from his shock induced daze. They walked up the stairs after Ginny, well, she stormed, but they walked. They entered Ron's room and Harry and Ron sat down. Ginny, however, paced.

"So," Ron started, finally speaking, "Mrs. Granger was a little quick to judge, wasn't she? Or was it just me? Do I really look like I would put pressure on Hermione to do anything? She had to make the first move for god's sake…"

Ginny stole a quick glance at Harry, winked and looked away, "No, Ron you don't, of course not. But don't worry about that, Hermione will take care of it."

"Well, I can't just sit here!"

"Yes, you can! We have to figure out what we're going to do about Percy!"

"What are you on about? He just came to visit." Ron retorted.

"Well, he obviously didn't just come here," Ginny said, ignoring Ron, "He must want them to pay for the wedding. Well, I won't let him get a knut out of mum and dad!"

"How can you say that already?" Harry asked, "You haven't even talked to him yet!"

"And I won't be anytime soon. I don't care what anyone says, I'll never be able to forgive him even if you all can."

"Can what?"

Hermione had just walked in the room, as casual as ever. Harry replied:

"Ginny just said she doesn't plan on talking to Percy soon. Ever, rather." He corrected himself.

"Why?" She asked, sitting down, "He just made a mistake, he's still your brother."

"Yeah, my brother the prat. Apparently all of them are!"

"Hey!" Ron interjected, "I thought I was your favorite brother!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving her arm casually, "after awhile you all start to make the same stupid mistakes."

"Like what?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Like staring at other women when you've got a perfectly beautiful girlfriend standing right next to you! What's wrong with you?"

Ron blushed and everything was quiet for a second. Then Harry interjected:

"Oh, so that's why you were staring so blankly. You were staring at Cassidy!"

"What?" Hermione stood over Ron, glaring down at him, "After what I just went through to persuade my parents you were halfway decent?!"

Harry decided to chime in on Ron's behalf. "Well, she was really pretty, Hermione."

"No kidding," Ginny spoke, "Perfect figure, deep, hazel brown eyes, golden brown locks cascading below her shoulders." She paused, "That's not pretty that's gorgeous."

Ron said, "Well, now you didn't have to get all detailed and make yourself feel worse, Ginny. Ow!" Hermione had punched him, "I was just kidding! I didn't mean to stare Hermione, honest! I was in shock! You're mum had just totally beaten me about being a bad person and taking away your innocence and crap…shut up, Harry!"

Harry had cracked up and Hermione blushed.

"And for the record," he continued, "To my knowledge I have not taken away your innocence, Hermione."

They were all cracking up now until Hermione stopped them, "Come off it, she didn't mean it like that!" She glared down at Ron with a disbelieving and skeptical face. Ron tried a different route.

"She was the second most beautiful girl in the room, of course!" He said this with a large, fake smile and thumbs up.

"Nice try," Hermione added, "but I'm still mad. Not particularly at you but at the situation."

"I need something to calm myself," Ginny suddenly interjected, "Some chamomile tea, yeah, that'll do it." She left the room.

"That wasn't random or anything!" Harry said, laughing slightly in spite of himself. He could see Ginny was genuinely upset about Percy. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Presently, her parents had moved their conversation with Percy and Cassidy to the living room.

Ginny set the kettle up to the stove and went to an opening in the wall to listen to them talk.

"So, my father's always worked at the ministry, for as long as I can remember. I kind of got tied into it, but I'd much rather get a teaching position or another job. My mum passed away when I was quite young, but she was a teacher."

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley spoke, "I'm sure she'd be very proud of you now though, working right under the Minister of Magic!"

"Yeah, she would be." Cassidy spoke blankly, and Mrs. Weasley said no more, leaving her in her thoughts and memories of her mother.

Ginny stepped away from the opening, a frown upon her face. She looked to Harry. He spoke:

"I feel kind of bad for her, Gin. Can't you give her a chance?"

"Yeah, I guess so. She's been through a lot of hardship. There's nothing worse than losing family, right?"

"Right."

It was quiet for a moment before Ginny spoke again, "But this does not mean I have to like Percy or talk to him. I'll take pity on this Cassidy girl just for that: getting landed with my brother as a groom."

Harry laughed. A realization dawned on Ginny and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to have a big sister!"

The tea kettle whistled in the kitchen.

Later that night, everything blew over and, though dinner was a little awkward with the Grangers, Ginny was making up for lost time with Cassidy. They had so far learned where she had been born, her favorite food, where she grew up, and the name of her cocker spaniel: Veronica.

"I lived in America when I was really young. Right after my mum died but before I went to Hogwarts. I graduated a year after Percy."

They conversation turned more Percy related soon after that and Ginny would hear none of it. She, Hermione, Ron, and Harry excused themselves from the table and went into the garden. They sat on the benches and held hands. It was freezing outside and there were tons of gnomes running around but no one really minded. Harry and Ron kept Hermione and Ginny warm.

Hermione, red in the cheeks from the frosty weather, suddenly jumped up with an epiphany, "Let's do something tonight!" she said.

Everyone looked slightly confused by the out of the blue comment.

"Talk about random," Ron said.

"No," Hermione sat down again. "I meant let's go on a double date!"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances but Ginny's face lit up, "What do you want to do?" she asked. "It has to be something romantic."

"Yeah!" Hermione agreed, "We can wait until after our parents go to sleep and then, well, what should we do?"

"Hermione! Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny was very excited.

"That's a good idea!" Ron said, "And we can roam Diagon Alley!"

"No, "Ginny said, "I was thinking of something a little different."

"What?"

"Let's roam Muggle London!"

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked, "We're at war with You-Know-Who and you want to go gallivanting somewhere where we can't use magic?"

"Why is it so crazy?" Hermione asked, "We can't use magic away from school anyway and Voldemort won't even think to attack where a Muggle could see him! And there are plenty of muggles in London."

"Okay," Harry said, "so we wait for your parents to go to sleep and then floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Won't it be too loud though? They'll hear us!"

"Hmmm…" Hermione thought, "We need someone who can apparate so we can do side by side apparition."

"No," Ron said, "What about someone to just be there in case our parents wake up. You know, convince them nothing happened, that they were hearing things or something."

There was a rustle from behind the house and Cassidy appeared. She spoke:

"I'll cover for you guys!"


End file.
